Let's Wait For The Sunset
by thepuppetprincess
Summary: It has been a century since Thalia had joined the Hunt. She's desperate to leave, but only temporarily, and asks Artemis for permission. Who knew things could change in a blink of an eye? Sudden realizations make Thalia find out what she really wants.


**When I was typing this, I seriously had no idea where it was going. I had no clue it would end up a Thalia/Apollo Oneshot Fic. Never mind, though. Read it and weep. Seriously. Cry because it's horrible and stuff like that. Reviews needed to see if this is worth something. If I get a lot of positive feedback, I might make this into a full-fledged story.**

**

* * *

**

It was rare that Thalia would argue with Artemis, but this was a very serious matter.

They were alone, the two of them, inside the goddess Artemis's tent. A fire was glowing dimly inside. It faintly illuminated both of their faces, but they could see each other, nonetheless. Thalia's expression simply hinted that she was desperate to leave, even by herself. Artemis's expression showed no care, mercy or whatever.

"I will not allow you to leave, Thalia," Artemis said with dignity. Even if she looked like a twelve-year old girl with auburn hair, Thalia highly respected Artemis, despite looking older than her.

"I'm not leaving permanently, my Lady," Thalia said gently. She knew that if she made her voice higher, it would just add fuel to the fire. She didn't want Artemis to get angrier than she was now. She had done so many wrong things already. She felt like Artemis should find a new lieutenant. But that was not the reason she wanted to leave temporarily.

No, she would not leave the Hunt. It was her life. It was the only thing that meant a lot to her.

"Thalia, don't go. I know they're your friends, but you still have a life ahead of you. It's pointless to sit by—"

"Stop saying it's pointless!" Thalia shouted at the goddess, feeling the anger creep up into her. She definitely needs anger management classes, but this was no exception. Thalia felt that she had to be angry at some point to get her way. Artemis had said no to wishes a lot of times. It was countless.

For once, Artemis was silent.

"They were heroes, you know," Thalia reminisced. "You respected them. They saved Olympus." A tear trickled down her cheek.

Artemis didn't know what to say to comfort her half-sister, but she had words to speak out. Something bothered her. It was how Thalia spoke her mind. "You are using the past tense, Thalia. Why?" She was no English teacher, but she could somehow sense why Thalia let a teardrop fall from her eye.

"Maybe you don't notice the time, my Lady, but I do. It has been a hundred years since I have joined," Thalia stated, solemnly.

Artemis couldn't think. What was wrong with a century?

"And?" Artemis asked.

"Percy, Annabeth, everyone. They're dead, okay? That's why I want to leave for a while. I want to see where they've been buried. You know, pay my respects."

"I see." Artemis hadn't thought about that. She felt embarrassed.

Artemis remembered the countless times that Thalia had requested to visit her friends. She always said no, because she always reasoned out that the Hunt was more important. _Let them be. _One time, she recalled, she practically hurt Thalia physically, because of her persistence.

Artemis turned away. Maybe she should allow her. She believes in justice, and to refuse once more is an insult to the word. Yes, she will allow Thalia. Only for a day.

"Please, my Lady. After this, there will be no more to follow. I shall resume my duties well. There will be nothing left to turn back to," Thalia promised. She pleaded and whined and occasionally through the night, she wailed.

"Fine. You will be allowed one day. Do not stray off. Return as soon as possible. We shall soon hunt down a worthy opponent." Artemis was afraid to let her go. Was a century of training enough to keep her alive, even for just on day? Being a daughter of Zeus _and_ a Hunter of Artemis means her scent is more overwhelming. A very dangerous monster could track her down and…Thalia is responsible enough to take care of herself.

"Thank you, my Lady."

And Thalia went out of the tent to prepare her things. She packed her bow and arrow, put on Aegis, and a canteen of ambrosia. It was still night time, and all rational creatures were afraid of the dark. Thalia still had a bit of rationality in her, so she let herself sleep, wanting to await the brink of dawn. Where would they be buried?

Thalia woke up in a cold sweat. She had a nightmare. She was braver than any of the Hunters, so why was she so afraid? A monster chased her in her dream. She couldn't tell what it was, or why she was running away from it. She was tougher than that. She had to believe in herself.

She bade farewell to her fellow Hunters, and as well as to Artemis. Then she left off for Half-Blood Hill. It was her first choice. She wanted to visit the pine tree again, to smell the atmosphere that rose from the strawberries, to feel as if she were still a part of the camp there.

Chiron must still be there, Thalia thought. He has to be. He mentioned that he will only disappear when the heroes didn't need him anymore. There are a lot of demigods here. Surely he must still be training them. But what for? The world is in peace.

Dionysus might be up in Olympus already. He had passed his fifty year sentence. He was now together with his wife, Ariadne.

Thalia had to hope that everything was still the same when she had left. She wanted to believe that there was still the familiar Camp she had grown to love, even as a pine tree.

Distance didn't matter for her. Rigorous hunts with her fellow comrades had taught her never to despair despite being tired. She had set her soul on getting back to that very same spot on the hill.

After a few hours of trekking, Thalia had finally arrived. But where was the camp? Where was the sign, "Delphi Strawberry Service"? Where was everyone?

The place was empty. No Peleus, no cabins, no Big House. No nothing. Perfectly empty. Thalia took a walk around the ruins. Would anyone ever tell her what happened?

Thalia felt an unusual presence from behind her. Someone godly. Who was it?

Why, it was Apollo, basking in his godly beauty. Thalia turned around. She met his eyes and felt a blush coming on. "L-lord Apollo," Thalia stammered. She normally didn't feel this way, but it's supposed that the heat got to her.

"Thalia. It's been a long time. Other than the visits, I rarely get to see you." Apollo had a smirk on his face. Other than that, there were also hints in his eyes that he knows something Thalia doesn't. And Thalia hates surprises.

"If you have something to tell me, say it." Thalia didn't look at him. She stared past the forest. The forest where campers have their Capture The Flag games.

A stroll, Apollo and Thalia took, rather uncommon. Thalia looked solemn, whereas Apollo put his arms above his neck, relaxed even though the atmosphere seems so tense.

Thalia broke the silence. "What happened to this place?" She whispered quietly.

Apollo looked at her apologetically. "Peace. And quiet. No more use for training. My sister's hunting expeditions have gone rather good with you on their side. The world's not so dangerous anymore. Grover achieved parts of his mission. His spirit of the Wild had been passed out on a new generation. You do notice that the world seems greener, right? Everything's a whole lot better. No need for Chiron to make any more heroes. Our sons and daughters can finally live normal lives."

Thalia can't believe this.

"Percy, Hero of Olympus. He died an old man, married to Annabeth Chase, legendary architect of Olympus. Grover Underwood, inheritor of the spirit of the Wild, fulfilled his mission for Pan. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. They're all at rest now."

Thalia thought. He never mentioned any praise for Nico. Hadn't he done a lot to win the second Titanomachy? She shuddered. She took a deep breath.

"Where are they buried?"

"Burned, you mean. The last memories are over… Here." Apollo pointed to a a large mausoleum. Decorated with long, slender ivory columns and accentuated with gold and silver. It was huge, it was beautiful. It was corroded with age, but elegant, nonetheless. _But there were no tombs inside._

Thalia just stared at the inscriptions on the wall, dedications to Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and there was this one space at the end of the names. A space dedicated to Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Hunter of Artemis.

Thalia scanned the area. She spotted two unlit torches on either side of the mausoleum. In a wave of emotion, she set them on fire by calling lightning to spark them. An angry fire rose.

Did they want Thalia to die?

Thalia fell on her knees and wept. Somehow, deep inside, despite adoring the way of life of the Hunters, she found that she despised immortality. She wanted to die. The only way for her is either to fall in battle or…Break her oath.

Apollo was behind her, looking affectionately at her. Even as Thalia cried, Apollo's sudden yearning to be by her side and comfort her grew. He knew he couldn't. He wouldn't want to go against Artemis, his sister. It was up to Thalia to allow him.

Thalia felt like she wanted to join Percy and the others. She had the feeling that they were in Elysium, enjoying themselves. She longed to join them there herself, together with her real friends at last. She then turned to Apollo. The tears in her eyes didn't matter. She'd made up her mind.

"I want to die, Apollo. Immortality isn't everything." She rose up from her knees. "You know, I still like you."

Apollo was shocked, of course. How Thalia would immediately reciprocate Apollo's affections for her was out of his mind. Was her oath broken? Most probably, yes.

"I stand for myself now," said Thalia. "I have taken back my life, my mortality. And, if possible, I'd like to spend it with you." The words surprised her as much as it would with Apollo. How she could act so mature was beyond her. And of all the people she could fall for, it had to be a god. The sun god, to be exact.

Apollo smiled gently. "Let's wait for the sunset, then."


End file.
